


Car Rides

by dreamchaser31



Series: I'll Get You Through [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, Vacation, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Car rides were different now.





	Car Rides

The family vacation was Jane's idea and Bucky had agreed. It was a way to get out of New York and away from Darcy and Sam who'd just announced they were expecting a baby. 

 

An accidental baby, they'd said. And Steve believed them. 

 

And as much as he told them, Jane and Bucky that he was totally ok with it now, despite them not wanting a baby was why he'd left the relationship in the first place, he'd moved on. And he was happy. 

 

But no way would he ever say no to spending unlimited amounts of time in the mountain west west with his family. 

 

Jane wanted to drive there, and Bucky and Steve couldn't deny her, as much as it would have been easier with a four year old and a four month old to climb in a private jet and make it to their destination in less than four hours. Jane wanted the girls, mostly Ava. Lily couldn't care yet, to see the scenic things in live. To appreciate the hills and grasslands and rock formations that America had to offer. 

 

Steve still had an issue that Jane was the bread winner, despite the fact that he knew she came from two very powerful family lines. But he came from a time where the men took care of the woman. Bucky had told him meditation helped. 

 

Bucky had the same anxiety, but his love for his wife and children overruled anything he felt. He made up for it by keeping them safe, taking out the trash every week, and mowing the lawn. Keeping things as normal as possible. 

 

Bucky had turned out to be a great father, and Steve was learning a lot from him. And while they lived a life of luxury, their home was the finest in their neighborhood, their cars the nicest,(Tony gifted Steve a Maserati as a welcome to the family gift last month), Bucky brought in the sense of the little things like family dinners, game nights, things that were so important to Steve and Bucky as youth that they wanted implemented on their children. 

 

And Jane followed their lead. Ava helped with the Maria Stark Foundation, helping her mother fill back packs for children who needed school supplies or food for the weekends because their only meals were the meals they got at school. Ava also helped Pepper with her children's charity, making sure that every kid had a book to read and a safe place to play. 

 

Ava also went to the best pre-school Manhattan had to offer. 

 

Ava was turning into a wonderful, giving child, because her parents limited her time with luxury. And that was the most important thing to them despite her mother's very large bank account. 

 

He glanced over at Lily in the seat beside him. The four month old, looking more like Bucky everyday, despite Jane's complaints that she'd carried both of their daughters for nine months and neither looked like her. Lily was sound asleep with her binky hanging from her mouth, occasionally sucking it back in with a winter, her little fist curled at her sides. And her tiny toes, painted pink at the demands of her big sister, we're curled up under the light blanket she had on. 

 

Lily had been a finicky infant, but now was a very easy baby, sleeping through the night, luckily for Jane who was still nursing. She'd wake up at five every morning and Steve would bring her in for Jane to nurse her into another coma. He'd put her back to bed after making sure she had a clean bottom, and return for some morning exercises with his lovers. He didn't know why breastfeeding turned him and Bucky both on, nor did he care because Jane and Bucky gave as good as they got. 

 

He remembers teasing Bucky after his first time with Jane years ago. The assassin was exhausted and elated, and Steve couldn't believe that the tiny scientist could put him in such a state, until his first time with her. 

 

Steve couldn't make his morning run that morning with Sam. It was that intense. 

 

Ava was in the back seat, watching her princess DVD, while chattering about ice cream and cookies, and the pretty mountains, all while eating her goldfish crackers. The girl could multi-task that was for sure. 

 

Both girls were kept safe by their carseats and their daddy managing the winding Colorado roads as they inched closer to their destination. 

 

Bucky and Jane exchanged amused glances in the mirrors up front with him, he hadn't been listening to their conversation, lost in the back with their girl's, but they also we're listening to their four year old's amusing anecdotes to herself. 

 

They had this parenting thing down, especially in the car. This car parenting was a different thing entirely. 

 

Before he, Jane, and Bucky had gotten together, he was the one helping them put the baby into the car and waving to them as they drove off. The idyllic fantasy of having the perfect baby and family heading to the family vacation had played out and even before leaving yesterday morning was still playing in his head.

 

Bucky had warned him. 

 

He should have listened.

 

Number one. Kids hate being buckled into their carseats for extended periods of time no matter how much entertainment you brought along with you to satisfy their needs. 

 

Number two. Long-distance driving turned normally very well behaved children into complete and utter monsters. 

 

There was nothing idyllic about this vacation except for the short amount of time after they stopped for gas at each stop. 

 

Ava had thrown the biggest fit he'd ever seen yesterday an hour after they left Manhattan. Kicking the back of Lily's seat startling her awake, making the infant start screaming as well.

 

Steve was driving, Bucky navigated, and Jane was in the back. He asked Jane if he needed to pull over, but Jane handled their daughter's outburst with a flair and soon they were both asleep. 

 

Not once did she have to raise her voice, leaving Steve in awe and Bucky unbothered. 

 

Car rides were different now. He hated having to discipline Ava in any way. The little girl had him wrapped around his finger. But he had to accept the responsibility now or she would start to walk all over him 

 

The next outburst came when she was hungry and they had  thirty minutes to go before they were stopping for the night. Ava didn't care. Crying and startling the baby who had been content playing with her fists. Bucky was in the back with the children at the time and handled it with grace, and stopped the tantrum before she got Lily rilled up. 

 

The next tantrum came this morning. She didn't want get in her car seat and Steve, who was a lot stronger than her, Buckled her in anyway. He didn't know what to do. He tried take a page out of Jane's book, ignoring her outburst, but when she started kicking the back of her little sister's seat he couldn't do that any longer.

 

A glance at the front of the car showed Jane and Bucky holding hands and seemingly unconcerned and willing to let him deal with it. 

 

Ava was testing him and he didn't know what to do. 

 

He tried Bucky's approach, talking to Ava gently. But that only seemed to make her even more pissed. Her face turned red, her tiny hands curled into fists and shs started hitting her seat. A glance at Lily showed that she was in distress, her lips quivering and her eyes filled with unshed tears nearly broke his heart. 

 

When Ava threw a toy, that was his breaking point and he did what came naturally. He raised his voice and spoke her full name. "Ava Penelope Barnes that is ENOUGH."

 

And it was silent. Jane and Bucky shared a smile in the front seat so he figured he did something right.

 

Ava was sniffing at him, her eyes wide and water, not once had he ever yelled at her and damn it broke his heart.

 

He glanced at Lilly who was back to playing with her hands, unbothered by his outburst. He glanced at Ava again, knowing he had her attention and needed to say something. 

 

"I know you don't like your carseat but it's to keep you safe, ok. The tears and the yelling needs to stop because you're scaring your baby sister, and you're not getting out. Enough."

 

She stared at him, her blue eyes shining in a way that completely broke him but he stood his ground and Jane smiled at him through her mirror up front. "Well done," she mouths with a wink. 

 

Ava grabbed her sippy and drank while twirling her hair, obviously tired, but knowing she wasn't going to get her way. And Steve was able to turn his attention to the conversation in the front seat. 

 

The serum made it so heartburn was not a thing for him and Bucky. But now he understood why Bucky kept their medicine cabinet stocked with medicine for heartburn.

 

Car rides were definitely different now. But he got to be a daddy and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He turned his attention to the front just as Jane was saying, "Umm, you guys. I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Steve definitely needed that heartburn medicine right about now.


End file.
